GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff
Story Line When Zim attempts to taint the Earth’s beef supply with sewer water, the plan is ruined because of GIR’s antics. Tired of his malfunctions, he decides to increase the power on GiIR’s behavioral modifier, which will permanently keep him in Duty Mode. However, when Duty Mode GIR starts to consider Zim a threat to the mission and runs off to learn things on his own accord, it’s up to Zim and Squidman to find GIR and turn down the power on his behavioral modifier before too many individuals see them and jeopardize their mission. Facts of Doom *When GIR is locked into duty mode, the way his behavior and the music that plays during the scenes is a reference to The Terminator. *The song from the end of Walk of Doom plays when GIR puts a sombrero on the first cow Zim lifts up. However, it is played in B-flat major, while in Walk of Doom, it was played in C major. *When the policeman who thinks he's a squid goes into the ocean accompanied by happy music, it probably references the 1970's Godzilla movies when Godzilla defeats a monster and goes back into the ocean. GIR also repeats "Good Bye" to the policeman-squid swimming away in a similar fashion to the film Godzilla vs. Gigan where humans say "Good Bye" to Godzilla, who swims away into the ocean. *The child Zim had been planning to experiment on is revealed in Zim Eats Waffles to be named Nick, and his shirt bears the Nickelodeon logo. Given his excessively happy nature, it's likely that the character was created to poke fun at the studio, since some of their ideas were not okay with Nickelodeon. *Zim puts the squid into the memory-changing machine, but when the transfer is complete the squid is no longer in the container next to the table. *Dib is mentioned and seen in a hologram, but doesn't physically appear. *During the library battle scene, GIR was supposed to be covered in blood after Zim says "Do not worry humans.The police are-EWWW!"and when Gir is floating with the data canister draining humans, which is where Bloody GIR originated from. Nickelodeon would not allow the image, so the crew put hidden images of it throughout the series which can be found if one is vigilant. *When Zim is slammed into the snack machine, Zim's pants are pink instead the usual black. Some other Irken Invaders are shown to have pink pants, however, such as Invader Tenn. *One of the candy bars in the snack machine is called 'Milk', while there is another up at the top that is simply labeled 'Candy'. *Due to what Squidman said, there is presumably a galactic battle Zim and Squidman took part in while going to the beach. This is one of three times that presumed adventures took place but were never shown; the other two were in Tak: The Hideous New Girl and Gaz, Taster of Pork. *A game on Nicktoons.com is based off of this episode, called Good Good GIR Gone Bad. *When Gir is observing the TV, it first shows footage from Battle of the Planets on the monitors, then the TV shows, and then is heard playing the theme from the Krazy Taco resteraunt as he says "I will show my master how information retreival is DONE!" *When Zim is getting the Behavioral Modulator, Gir's head rotates 360 degrees. Quotes Zim: Once I've tainted the humans' meat supply with filth, they will be ripe for conquest. Soon, the name of Invader Zim will be synonymous with DOOKY! GIR! Bring me cows... GIR: (duty mode) YES SIR! (loudly) I like Dooky! GIR: Stupidity is the enemy. Zim is enemy. Zim: GIR, what have you done?! This isn't information retrieval, are you insane?! GIR: I have captured the enemy for meat testing! Praise me! Praise me! Squidman: I want to thank you. That was quite an adventure! The car wreck, the library fight, and then, the galactic space battle that happened on the way to this beach! GIR: You are no commander, you are a threat to the mission! Your methods are STUPID! Your progress has been STUPID! ...Your intelligence is STUPID! For the sake of the mission, you must be TERMINATED! (GIR is running toward the hologram of Dib with red eyes; when he reaches the hologram, his eyes turn blue) GIR: Duty, duty, duty, duty, duty, duty, duty, duty, doo! Zim: ATTACK! (turns dial on remote and GIR's eyes turn red) GIR: YES SIR! DUTY, DUTY, DUTY, DUTY, DUTY! GIR: Target found. Eliminate Moron! Zim: GIR, you were my servant once! Don't you remember?! GIR: Yes... I didn't like it. (eyes charge, ready to fire lasers) Squidman: Hey, over here! (ink splats on Gir's eye's) GIR: Vision...! Impaired...! Can't... see!! Squidman: My ink! I did it! (Zim grabs the modulator and cranks it down) GIR: Argh, Argh (swinging fists, then turns blue and stops, hits ground) Hi floor! Make me a sammich! Zim: That's better! ...I guess. GIR: (happily) He's gettin' eaten by a shark! GIR: Sammich! HEEHEEHEE!! Sammich! Refrences http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/gir-goes-crazy-and-stuff/episode/114862/summary.html Category:Season 1 Category:Zim Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Dib Filmography